Life at the Akatsuki
by jojo31110
Summary: What will happen when a certain fanfic writer, who goes by the name jojo31110, joins the Akatsuki? Rated T
1. Chapter 1 I JOIN THE AKATSUKI!

**:P somehow, I have joined the Akatsuki so lets get on with it! I don't Naruto ^^**

XXX

"So who's my parterner?" I ask, pulling on my new cloak. If you haven't guessed, I've joined the Akatsuki becasue of my ultimate skills! What skills you may ask? Well I have to skills to speak of, well the best thing I'm good at is distracting an enemy. How I distract them? I just talk about random rubbish no one even wants to know.

Konan, who was showing me around, shrugs. "I don't know..."

I sigh, fixing up my hair by tying it up. It's in a low pony tail. My hair is blonde are really long and I have a long fringe. My eyes are blue. I'm around average hight, though I'm the smallest member of the Akatsuki.

"Whats your name again?" I grin, I _love_ to confuse people.

"My name is... Jojo, I shall never tell me my true name!" Konan raises an eyebrow.

"Then I'll just going and check your fanfiction profile page." ... Okay she wins.

"Yeah but call me Jojo, I prefer that please." Konan smiles, nods, and we both head into the livingroom and its a madhouse!

It seems that everyone is watching a scary movie, I mean a _really_ scary movie, because I think half of them are hiding behind pillows. I raise an eyebrow and look at the screen, and scream. ITS BEAUTIFUL! We are watching a scary movie, and I don't even know the name. I love scary stuff *evil grin*.

Konan sighs and turns of the television. "Your all a bunch of wimps."

Itachi glares at her. "YOU LACK HATRED WOMAN NOW TURN THE TV BACK ON!" Everyone agrees, even me.

"Fine, though don't come crying to me when you get nightmares."

"BUT TOBI IS A GOOD BOY AND HE ALWAYS COMES TO KONAN IF HE GETS A NIGHTMARE!" Konan shook her head sighing.

"Yeah whatever Tobi." She left the room, going into the kitchen. We continued to watch this scary film, which freaked everyone but me out.

"How are you not scared, un?" I smile at Deidara (HE'S MINE MWHAHAHA!).

"I like scary stuff I guess." Hidan rolls his eyes.

"Yeah sure you do... HOLY CRAP THAT IS SCARY!" Everyone shushed him, annoyed at him because we missed the next sentence.

XXX

**:P IMPORTANT, I'm letting 3 people in this story, so if you want to join leave in the review that you want to, along with what you want to be called and stuff like that ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 NEW MEMBERS!

**Well so much for 3 people, 5 people have requested a place and I'm sorry to say, that I'm adding 5 people (sorry for me to have to write more T-T) XDDD I don't own Naruto**

**Well we first have Rock G, twin of Rock Lee. This is Zennaa's character ^^ check her account up, she has good storys ^^**

**Then we have Roxy. This is TheBlackEsbreon's character, also another good writer.**

**Then we have App (an Uchiha), This is Kakashi Attacke's character, you know what to do, (yes check her storys out to)**

_**Then**_** we have Kuna no Senshi, though I don't have the username, since this was sent by a guest.**

**Finally we have Envy. This is IamEnVIOUS' character, (yes, she also writes storys if you haven't guessed XDDD)**

**These people say I can use their characters so lets just GET ON WITH DA STORY!**

XXX

Jojo's POV (as usual)

"Okay you have a mission!" I look at Pein, is he mad?! I've only been here for like a day and I already have a mission. "Your going to go to Konoha (hope that's spelt right ^^) with Itachi and Deidara and your just going to find the Kyuubi and then attack the village for no reason. (also I'm guessing the names)."

"Well if I'm going with Dei, then I might aswell. Okay then, when are we going then?" Itachi and Deidara enter the room.

"We are going right now!" So we all leave the 'totally hidden lair', and head of the Konoha. On the way, I get bored so I start of by annoying Itachi.

"Hey 'tachi? Hey 'tachi? Guess what? Nothing, Hey 'tachi?" Itachi glares at me, activating his sharingan, so I take that as cue to stop unless I want to die...

"Hey Dei? Hey Dei? Hey Dei? Can I have a piece of clay?" Deidara looks at me like I'm insane, but hands over a piece of clay anyway.

Sucess! I pocket the clay, I'll use _that_ for later...

"Why do you want a piece of clay, un? Oh yeah its explosive." I roll my eyes, grinning.

"I never knew it was _explosive_." Itachi sighs and walks quicker, obviously he didn't want to be paired with us. Oh well I like to annoy Uchiha's.

"Hey 'tachi, I'm going to be awquard and say I hate Uchiha's." Little did I know, Itachi wasn't the only Uchiha here...

"Hey thats not nice!" Then theres a girl infront of us. She has long brown hair, very _very_ dark eyes, I think they are literally black. She has a fringe over her left eye. She's tall, taller than me. The girl is holding a dagger. Her eyes go red.

"I'm an Uchiha." she announces. Me and Deidara sweat drop, talk about awquard. Itachi glares at the girl.

"App Uchiha, one of the two survivors after I decided to kill my clan." 'App' nods, lowering the dagger.

"Yeah Itachi, but your not going to kill me now, are you?" Itachi shakes his head, thank god, I don't really want to fight right now.

"So whatcha doing here then, un?" App shrugs.

"I was heading to the Hidden Leaf village. I heard that there was an attack on it today..." I tilt my head slightly.

"That was top secret stuff, how did you find that out?" App smirks, placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm one of the best stealth ninja's around, I was bored so I headed to the Akatsuki's lair, which you should hide more better, and just listened to a conversation. May I join you?"

Before Itachi and Deidara could say anything... "Sure!" I say, so App joins us on our journey to the moon- I mean Konoha.

XXX

When we arrive at the village, (which was simple enough, we were wearing hats and we walked straight past the guards. To muck around I stood infront of a guard, who looked at me like this was the most normal thing ever. I took my hat of, and he was like 'THERES AN AKATSUKI MEMBER H' and I put the hat back on. 'False alarm')

They seriously need a better security system. So then we head into the center of the Hidden Leaf village, where the ramen shop is.

Thats were we spotted Naruto, or more known as 'the Kyuubi'. We all headed to him, but before we even reached him...

"Stop!" We all turned out, and me and App burst out laughing, whilst Deidara and Itachi looked at each over like, wtf?

"You all look new here! So we need to give you a youthful tour!" It seems that it's Rock Lee, and his twin, Rock G.

"Uh no thank you." Itachi says, turning around.

"But I want to give you a tour!" Rock Lee begs, so we give in.

"I'm Rock Lee, and this is my sister Rock G!" he announces. "I like your cloaks, they looks so familular to this evil organization, The Akatsuki. If you weren't all wearing hats, then I would mistake you for them!" We all sweat dropped, well apart from App, who wasn't even wearing a cloak.

"Hm... yes but Rock Lee, one of them aren't wearing a cloak or hat, so it doesn't look very youthful!" Rock G declares. "Who are you? Are you an intruder?"

"No... I'm the uh... pizza man." App says, and luckily both of the Rock's believe her.

Soon we have finished the tour, and are back at the ramen shop. Naruto is thankfully still there.

"Well thanks for the tour, mah boy." I say to Rock G and Lee.

"Ooh do you have the mah boy disease to?" Rock G asks.

"Yes! My goal in life is to get everyone to say Mah Boy atlease once!" ... yes I like to say Mah boy, my excuse is that I 'apprently' have mah boy disease, people with a good sence of humor will understand me...

Me, Dei, App, 'tachi and the two Lee's head to the Ramen shop. Itachi simply grabs the blonde's wrist and uses the sharingan on him, mission accomplished.

Well not excately. "What are you doing with Naruto?" Lee asks.

"We're going to..." but before Deidara gets to finish his sentence, Rock G finally figures out who we are.

"It's the Akatsuki!" she announces, so everyone looks at us. Then she smiles.

"Can I join?" Itachi shrugs, carrying the blonde over his shoulder.

"Whatever... though there is a high chance you die young." G blinks at Itachi, she doesn't really care.

XXX

So we all leave the village, me, App, Rock G, Itachi, Deidara and Naruto. I hope we don't attract any attention...

Well it seems that we do. This girl who is sitting on a rock stares at us. "What are you doing?"

This person has green eyes, and long red hair. She is wearing a red shirt and black trousers with blue sandals on. She doesn't have a forehead protecter on, so I'm not sure if she's a ninja or not.

"Well... to be honest. We found this boy beaten up on the ground so were going to take him to our-"

"Well he's Naruto Uzamaki, part of the hidden leaf village. He is the nine tailed fox. Your all the Akatsuki, apart from the two girls who go by App and Rock G. The Akatsuki want to get the kyuubi so I'm guessing thats why you have Naruto."

...

"How do you know all that?" I ask. She shrugs.

"I'm Roxy, and I know all, so don't expect me to just let you past. Your going to use the kyuubi for bad, which isn't going to end well."

Well this is just awquard, until Itachi fixes everything.

"Well how about you join the Akatsuki? Then you'll be safe, hopefully..." Roxy smiles, standing up.

"Sure." So know we have me, App, Rock G, Roxy, Deidara, Itachi and Naruto.

XXX

Guess what? We now have another member, she's called Envy. She has black hair which is tied into a black pony tail.

I like to call her 'Itachi's missing sister'. How we met her well...

XXX

_"Why do we need to take a break, un?" Deidara moans, sitting in a tree branch._

_Itachi sighs. "Because my arms are tired, we'll set of in a few minutes okay?"_

_"Yeah but 'tachi, un. I can just carry Naruto with a clay bird, looks its thi-" Deidara turns around, to see Naruto running of down the path._

_Me and App watch, not very intersted, Roxy rolls her eyes and Rock G says 'he's very youthful!'._

_Deidara glares at Itachi. "Why didn't you stop him, un?!" he yells._

_Itachi rolls his eyes. "I didn't know he ran of, well we can't go after him now..."_

_Deidara literally shouts at Itachi for the next ten minutes, saying we have to go after him. He gives up and makes a clay birds and chases after Naruto himself._

_Itachi sighes and sits down._

_"Hey 'tachi, can you tell me a story?" I ask, bored._

_"No." ... okay then..._

_"Will one of you's tell me a story?"_

_"No." Damn it. Fine, I'm also going to go after Naruto if no one will tell me a story._

_"Where are you going?" Roxy asks as I run down the path._

_"Going after Naruto." I shout._

_No one joins me, so I go solo. Well not for long._

_"Hey whatcha doing?" I look at someone who is running infront of me backwards..._

_"Chasing after the kyuubi. You?"_

_"Following you."_

_"Thats nice, Stalker._

_"My name is Envy."_

_"Okay Envy, I'm Jojo, so you want to help me?"_

_"Sure, by the way are you part of the Akatsuki?"_

_"Yeah it's pretty obvious since I'm wearing a cloak."_

_"Don't need to be sarcastic, can I join the Akatsuki?" Puppy dog eyes._

_"Fine... though we have like three other girls who want to join to."_

_"Thats alright, though I'm sure I'll be part of it."_

_So me and Envy run ahead, looking for Naruto. We find him arguing with Dei, who seemed to caught up to him._

_"YOUR NOT KIDNAPPING ME!"_

_"IT'S PART OF MY MISSION, UN!"_

_"YEAH THEN DITCH YOUR MISSION!"_

_"NEVER, UN. DITCHING THE MISSION WOULD MEAN I'M NOT BEING LOYAL TO THE AKATSUKI!"_

_"Your apart of the Akatsuki?" Big explosion, and Deidara has Naruto._

_Me and Envy head up to him. "So you got Naruto?"_

_Deidara nodded, walking towards us with a bird behind him carrying Naruto._

_"Thats nice." Envy says, yawning._

_Deidara raises an eyebeow. "Another new member?"_

_I nod. "Yeah, we need more female anyway..._

XXX

Well we're all at the Akatsuki base and when we head inside, theres _another_ surprise.

"Dei, Itachi, Jojo, random other people, meet our newest member, Kuna no Senshi."

Theres a girl infront of us, she has purple eyes. Her hair is black, with pink highlights.

"Hi." she says to us. "Like Pein said, I'm called Kuna."

"Sup, I'm Jojo, thats Dei, *points at Deidara*, thats Itachi *points at Itachi*"

Pein looks at me confused. "Who are they?" he asks, pointing at the few other girls in the lair.

"Well... there's App here, she's an Uchiha. Then theres Rock G, twin of Rock Lee so she'll have info on the hidden leaf village. Then theres Roxy, she knows nearly everything. Finally theres Envy, she's fast."

Pein raises an eyebrow. "And they all want to join the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah they all want to join the Akatsuki." Itachi sighs, leaving the room.

"Well thats... PERFECT! I was going to pair Kuna with Jojo, and since theres four other, theres enough for paterners each! I'm putting Rock G with Roxy if they know information and App and Envy together because I want to, Jojo, give them all a cloak okay?" Pein leaves the room with Deidara and Naruto.

I turn to the others. "Okay, Kuna you have a cloak right?"

"Well I am wearing one, so yeah..." I grin mischeviously.

"Okay then lets go mah boys, we're going on the quest to find the storage room since I have no idea where it is!"

XXX

**NO MORE REQUESTS TO JOIN thank you ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3 READ ME PWEASE!

**Don't worry! This fanfic isn't going to be another one of my abandonded pieces of work, because behold! I HAVE CARRIED ON!**

**Meh another character in, Kat. This is Kathlan135... no wait Kathlan315 (please forgive me I have no internet to check XDDD)**

**I don't own Naruto**

XXX

Last time on the badass adventure of doom... the Akatsuki got a few more members who went by the names, Rock G, Roxy, App, Envy and Kuna... they were on the forbidden quest to find... the storage room to get some cloaks! So lets get on with it...

"So... who knows the way?" Everyone looks at each other, no one knows..."

"BUT WAIT!" Out of the blue, someone else joins in on this quest! "I might know the way!"

"Yay!" I say... excitedly as always...

"My name is Kat, and I will be your guide to the storage room!" So we now have a guide...

"But I think I know the way..." Roxy says.

"Nah lets take Kat's way!" Rock G says very youthfully... is that even a word?

"Okay lets go!" Kuna says, so we just do that.

We come across two paths, one going left, one going right... "Okay!"

We spilt ourself into two teams... The first being me, Kuna, App and the others are Kat, Envy Rock G and Roxy.

"Lets follow the path of youth!" Rock G shouts, running down the right path, with the rest sweatdropping and then following behind...

"I'm an Uchiha!" App says... "Though that doesn't help us..." Or does it?

"'TACHI!" Itachi walks in, looking hightly annoyed. "You and App are somewhat related so that means you have to help us." I say.

"Fine, but I'm missing out on my favourite soap opera for this..."

"Whatever..." Kuna says, and we all follow the emo Itachi...

XXX

Meanwhile all that was happening...

"So..." Kat looks around a room, which is full of lava, apart of the few floating rocks on the floor.

"Is this the right way?" Envy asks, hightly confused.

"Well aparently on this satnav that the room should just be up ahead! Kat says, shrugging.

"Okay lets go!" Rock G jumps onto one of the rocks, which wobbled but stopped after a matter of moments.

"Seems logical..." Roxy jumps on one which is next to the one which Rock G was on.

Soon they are all jumping across the lava, and reach the end of the room.

Then suddenly, A GIANT DINOSAUR APPEARS!

"I'm Jeff..." the dinosaur annouces. "And your room is just over there!" Jeff points to a room which has a big flashy light that says, "Storage room"

"Thanks!"

XXX

So now we're all sitting in the storage room, until _someone_ comes along and locks the damn door!

"LET US OUT!" Itachi yells, whacking the door with his fists. "I CAN'T SURVIVE A HOUR WITHOUT MY SASUKE PLUSHIE... I mean coffee..."

Everyone looks at Itachi as he were mad, whilst the over person on the other side of the door laughs.

"But Itachi, I am Sasuke!" Major plot twist...

"AHHH DIE!" (I HATE Sasuke...) coincidently the room is full of machetes and I pick one up and chase Sasuke with it...

THE END... for now...

XXX

**Sozzy I literally can't write anymore of this... if anyone wants they can take over (preferred if it were someone apart of this story, actually yeah you **_**have**_** to apart of the story)**

**You don't have to of course, but if I continue to write please expect a two week wait for each chapter, thanks for all the readers who'll accept this and for the people who want to write flames... thanks for the fire, we can now roast marshmellows!**


End file.
